Wilderness
by Infernoman11
Summary: A new wolf has entered Jasper park threatning all who live there or could he help? A wolf of an uknown origin and hasn't been seen since the 4th era. Rated M for language, violence, and future lemons (Minor changes to Alpha and omega base characters like stinky, runt, and claudetts' ages and a few extra characters added)


Wilderness

**Hello folks, I am as you know Infernoman11 and this is a story based upon my ideas and fantasies of Alpha and Omega, This is my first fanfiction I have ever made so if there is some problems notify me and I'll try to fix it and I know this starts off in some wierd place but this takes place in the 4th era at the beginning. This fanfic is summarized in the details upon the entrance of this story anyways I really hope you will enjoy this.~Infernoman11 **

My home….What was known as the hell hole, Intity. This place is a pile of rubble that I salvaged my way through life. Huh? Oh wait, yes, of course, I forgot to introduce myself. what is a novel without a introduction this is the story of a wolf known as Akelles and this is a story of how I escaped that hell hole and came here were I am today, Earth.

I walked along the path with my brother Shazra who has lived on the other side of the world, who strangely managed to teleport here… but how? I wondered, even with that I was not wise enough to sence that I was about to meet someone that was going to flip intity upside down. "So, brother how did you manage to find your way to me from Kolkhoz?" An Island far from the mainland's, "Well, I was able to retrieve this unfamiliar stone after coming upon it, I noticed a strange purple hint to it strangely, it seemed to draw me near, almost seduced by its sight." He replied, "I reached for it and grabbed it in curiosity and in a flash I was here." Then reaching in his satchel he pulled the stone out which resembled a figure similar to as if someone mixed iron and obsidian together and put a purple lit candle inside, the light seemed as if it was alive slowly moving on the inside. "Have you figured out what it is Shazra?" I asked in curiosity and wondering what it might be, "no, I'm afraid not Akelles scroll after scroll, top to bottom, sideways, and even upside down, but nothing I could read included this strange stone."

Intity is a place that was the result of the destruction of a planet once living now slowly dying. I myself, have lived in it all of my life people say the destruction was triggered by a meteorite that struck such a planet. Dragons roam the area and have survived along with us, dragon wolves due to the resistance of fire our species have managed to survive many years. Although the dragons are close to the same species such angered, aggressive, and non-civilized creatures seek war and blood. But 2 dragons, Trychizara and Qunara are the head Alphas of them all. Leading it to conflict.

Shazra perked his ears up noticing someone or something nearby. "Shh, Akelles i sense someones presence nearby." He whispered raising his paw up warning me. I folded my wings so I would not be spotted or have much of a chance of being spotted. After ringing for silent running we crept down into a bush there, we saw what we thought was a militia. A group of dragon wolves in a form of a line was marching down the slope encumbered in steel plates of armor, a sword shining in the dieing light of dawn and the luster that of a diamond, and fine cut leather boots (booties) strapped to their paws. One of the men glanced over and noticed my very own helmet; which i used to breath better in the ash polluted air. "Sir!" He shouted in hostility and warning,"There is something over! Gahh!?" I quickly snatched him and put my only hand-me-down dagger i had and put it to his throat so i can interrogate them while using him as a physical black-mail "Who are you men?! Huh!? Are you soldiers, men, allies? Or enemy." I intimidated them with a cold penance stare as i held it closer to his main artery. "Let him go... We fight for our species and if you let him go we will explain" The looking to be commander implied, "Akelles, i feel this man is telling the truth; yes, he might be and if he isn't we can take them on." Shazra whispered in my ear, but it didn't seem right shazra believes a stranger we don't know? But I've done crazier things so, i guess it's possible he could be and i coul take them on anyways so i let the wolf go. That was a horrible mistake.

He quickly pulled his sword out pointing it directly at my throat. And, as he did the soldiers proceeded to do the same and soon enough i was surrounded like what seemed to be a pin cushion of swords and knives the small militia surrounded me and my brother in caution and as they did the commander shouted, "Lay down your weapons travelers we mean you no harm until you prove to us we can trust you."

As he commanded I laid my dagger down putting my paws in the air and wobbly standing my hind legs motioning for shazra to do the same. He did as I done and lifted himself laying down his old rusted iron sword with nothing else but his bare paws shaking in the cold Intity wind.

"Now, Take that mask off traveler." He calmly demanded, "What harm could that possibly inflict upon you!" I barked out, "I have worn this mask for years! You shalt not confiscate this Treasure from me!" And as I was angered at how i was guessing he was going to take my treasure; the only thing i have had sense I left my father and mother I refused, forgetting the swords pointing inches away from my face, I was daft to intimidate him.

"Lets not forget the soldiers I have here traveler." He implied. And as I remembered, I thought that this might be a chance to gain allies instead of more enemies in this damn wasteland. So, in my hopes for the idea to work... I removed the mask unveiling my dark brown fur that bares my face and the scars upon it which I encountered in past experiences. I looked at him eye-to-eye with the utmost intimidating look i could possibly bare. And, with this he seemed to know what I've been through.

"Very well, traveler." He said, "What is your name?" He asked, "My name is what you know as Akelles." I stated, obeying his orders to gain his trust and alliance "Hmm, very interesting name Akelles. Wait, are you the Akelles that managed to survive the onslaught of D'wemor?" He asked, making me remember my home where my family lived and as did I when the dragons went somewhat strange and untamed; causing them to start to burn the place to ashes and kill my people. I was barely an adult that day... I was forced to fight back even at the age of a young adult i grabbed my father's spear and took down the dragon that was causing that dreadful destruction.

"By the gods! It is the almighty Akelles! I am sorry for what I have said to you, you truly are the warrior everyone talks about you took that dragon down at 8 years (Dragon wolves live much longer than normal wolf) of age! We honor you and with that we need you." I was astonished at how respected I was at first sight by them realizing who I truly was "We were actually looking for the legend such as you to come along Akelles" He implied, "Oh, you were?" I asked curiously, "Come, Akelles we must show you something and discuss a matter that has arisen and must be spoken of privately." I supposed it was urgent so I accepted "As you wish where must we go?" I asked, "follow our group I will lead you there." and as he requested I followed him to that location.

After a substantial amount of time, about half of an hour later we reached our destination. The place was a Gigantic tree that was hollowed out at the bottom. A huge carved out spot at the bottom of the trunk was what seemed to be a small village inside. Torches lighting the walkways, and dens carved in the sides, guards standing in every direction facing straight forward standing tall and strong. I finally had my equipment handed back to me the second I entered and with that I assumed that I was going to get out of here without having to unsheathe my sword once. I was corrected the second i thought so.

Before you could call this place home-sweet-home a dragon swooped down raveled in shining armor and with that I unsheathed my sword. Quickly proving myself wrong that i could keep it there and pointed it directly at his snout "Calm yourself Akelles this is Zara, a tamed beast trained and soon to be at your command." The commander said, I was flabbergasted at the thought of it; a dragon that was tamed!? A dragon that was under the command of a weaker species "Now now, zorock ulu teron. Calm yourself jrem. I understand you fear and hate our kind. Alas I have came to the senses of being civilized compared to my tempered brothers." the dragon spoke with a deep calm voice, "He talks? These animals can talk!?" I shouted in amazement.

"Yes, we can jrem, we are creatures not of pure rage but, can be creatures of knowledge." Zara answered, "Why do you keep calling me jrem?" I asked, "That is but yet my language Akelles as for you speak yours I speak mine." Zara answered, "And how does such a savage beast become tamed?" I asked once more, "Ah, treynary trola todus, I was injured in a furious battle against Trychizara, the one who birthed me." He answered, and with that I was curious to why a dragon would fight against his fa... Well, truth be told i can't tell if dragons do even have a sex.

"Trychizara was an evil savage dragon as the others and as i grew, concious of the actions of killing dragon wolves. I realized how trivial this conflict really was jrem. Yoshurey tolerum totus. And with that my kind shunned me out and I tried oh so desperatly to leave a mark on him to remember it. But I obtained more than he did causing me to crash next to this merciful place and was healed. So on I dedicate my life to every one here."

Shazra grabbed my shoulder and said, "Akelles, i think you need to hear the situation Gladus is talking about." He said, "Gladus?" I asked "The leader, Akelles." Shazra reminded me, "Oh" I followed my brother to a flight of wooden carved stairs that lead to what seemed an over hanging house 30 feet above ground and once I entered I saw the leader, Gladus, and another dragon wolf.

"Akelles, this is general Hawks, Hawks this is the soon to be killer of Sanctus." Hawks raised his brow at me and smirked a little "I'm not sure, look me in the eye son." I looked directly at his solid brown eyes and stared as if I was looking into his soul. Hawks looked away and said "Yes, he's the one for the job Gladius." Gladius's eyes were beginning to slightly widen in frustration. "But, sir you havn't eve..." Hawks quickly interupted "I know what I'm doing Gladius, you don't! And when I say he's the one, He. Is. The. One! Now get your damn ass out of here! He's not your problem anymore until I say so now go!"

Gladius scrambled off with his wings hanging down and tail between his legs. Internaly I was chuckling at heart but, in real time I was standing as tall and strong as a dragon and I asked, "Sir, will you inform me on who Sanctus actually is?" The general replied back asking "You mean to tell me you don't know who she is!?" I said back to him "No sir." The general seemed quite amazed and dazled at how I didn't know but still proceeded to tell me.

"You have got to be kidding me of all the people in intity you don't know her." He sighed under his breath "Sanctus is the odd ball of every dragon wolf ever born, the only wolf ever born without wings. To top that she is believed to be possesed. But, most of all... She has control of every dragon this world has to spare. And she's planning a strike tommorow." I was shocked! One wolf has the control of millions of dragons this was worse than I thought. But how!?

So that concludes this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will consist of way more action and I am sure you will love it!


End file.
